House Baerley
House Targaryen (formerly) House Martell (formerly) |Vassals = House Allyrion House Blackmont House Dalt House Dayne House Gargalen House Jordayne House Qorgyle House Manwoody House Santagar House Uller House Yronwood |Founder = Baerley (founder) |Weapon = Sun's Glory |Cadets = House Baerley of Sunspear House Baerley of Starbright}} House Baerley of Starbright 'is one of the Great Houses of Westeros. They rule over Dorne, having usurped their position from their former liege lords: House Martell. Their original lands are in the northeast of the formerly-owned Martell territories. Their stronghold is a castle called Starbright and the head of the house is the Lord of Starbright. The family controls the island of Everlight Haven, which lies in the Sea of Dorne. House Baerley was founded by Baerley, a sellsword from Lys made hedge knight due to his services to House Martell. Later, Baerley married Elayna Martell and founded the House. Therefore, House Baerley is a cadet branch of the Martells from the female line. House Baerley's heraldry consists of a golden smiling sun on black. Their official motto is '"Fire of Our Hearts". History Background The origins of House Baerley date back to at least a thousand years ago. A famed Lysene sellsword and explorer, named Baerley, travelled around the world in search of fortune, fame, and glory. He kept a note of his findings in a small diary, which was later adapted into a well-known Westerosi book. After spending at least twelve years of fortune-hunting, Baerley visited Dorne on the invitation of House Martell. Once there, Baerley was knighted and was allowed to marry any Martell girl in the house. Baerley chose Elayna Martell and through matrimony, House Baerley was founded.House Martell (Histories & Lore) The sigil Baerley adopted for his house was a smiling golden sun, as Baerley was nicknamed the "Knight of the Smiling Sun". Season 4 A House Baerley banner is seen amongst the delegation of Dornish lords who accompany Prince Oberyn Martell to King's Landing. Podrick identifies their banner by name."Two Swords" Season 6 Following the death of Oberyn Martell, the Baerleys, alongside most other Dornish noble houses, are displeased with Doran Martell's choice to avoid going to war with the Lannisters. As a result, Drevyn Baerley makes a deal with Ellaria Sand and the Sand Snakes. Ellaria and her daughters would eliminate Prince Doran and Prince Trystane and in turn, Lord Drevyn would seize power in Dorne, effectively becoming the new Prince of Dorne and elevating his house to a Great House. However, Ellaria and the Sand Snakes are unaware that his ascension to Prince of Dorne was backed in secret by Petyr Baelish and Ardyn Martell, with whom Drevyn secretly conspired with. Daeron Allyrion, the Lord Defender of Dorne and the head of House Allyrion of Godsgrace, has since declared open rebellion against House Baerley due to his close friendship with Prince Doran. However, when Ellaria and Drevyn join the Order of the Dragon and pledge fealty to House Targaryen, Daeron begrudgingly initiates a ceasefire, ending hostilities with House Baerley and also pledging the resources of House Allyrion to House Targaryen. Season 8 Prince Baerley is named by Varys as one of the lords who support Daenerys Targaryen in her war against Queen Cersei Lannister. Drevyn Baerley is present at the Dragonpit during the trial of Tyrion Lannister, which takes place weeks after the assassination of Daenerys Targaryen. He consents to electing Bran Stark as the Lord of the Six Kingdoms after Tyrion proposes it. Members * Prince Drevyn Baerley, Prince of Dorne and Lord of Sunspear. ** Prince Dastan Baerley, his eldest son and heir. * Archsepton Voren, current Archsepton of the Westerlands. It is unknown what his relation to Drevyn is. Household * Joren Nestaar, Drevyn's trusted captain of the guards at Starbright. * Maester Stephas, Starbright's Maester. Sworn to House Baerley * House Allyrion of Godsgrace * House Blackmont of Blackmont * House Dalt of Lemonwood * House Dayne of Starfall * House Gargalen of Saltshore * House Jordayne of the Tor * House Manwoody of Kingsgrave * House Qorgyle of Sandstone * House Santagar of Spottswood * House Uller of Hellholt * House Yronwood of Yronwood References Category:LordOfTheNeverThere Category:Great Houses Category:Great houses Category:House Baerley Category:Houses from Dorne Category:Fanon houses